thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nostalgia (game)
Nostalgia is a role-playing game for the Nintendo DS made by Tecmo. It is rated E10+ and was released on October 27, 2009 in America and November 6, 2008 in Japan. Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nostalgia_(video_game)&action=edit&section=2 edit Nostalgia features many characters 5 of which are playable, here is a list of some of the characters in Nostalgia Playable charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nostalgia_(video_game)&action=edit&section=3 edit Edward Brown *age: 16 *gender: male *height: 5'2" *weight: 104 lb *homeland: London, England *special skill: swordplay dress monster ya.jpg hartman is dead.jpg story sequence paper dragon.jpg sword mad man.jpg Edward "Eddie" Brown is the lone son of famous British adventurer Gilbert Brown and is very rich though not spoiled or selfish, though he is ironically called a spoiled rich kid by Pad. It is implied he may have feelings for Fiona or they are just close friends, whichever is uncertain. When his father disappears during an adventure, Edward becomes an adventurer to find him. His special skill is swordplay. Pad Remington *age: 17 *gender: male *height: 5'6" *weight: 123 lb *homeland: London, England *special skill: firearms Pad Remington is a young man living in london's east end and the son of adventurer Patrick Remington. Separated from his parents at a young age, he learned to survive on his own and looked after the kids of the slum and thinks of adventuring as a waste of time until he travels with Eddie, it is heavily implied throughout the game that he may have feelings for Melody . He is reunited with his mother Elisabeth after 15 years of separation. His special skill is firearms. Melody Farklight *age: 16 *gender: female *height: 5'0" *weight: 90 lb *homeland: Mervielle Village, France *special skill: magic Melody Farklight is a young witch who has grown up in her family's isolated mervielle village. With no friends her own age, she grew to have a selfish and egotistical personality though she was shown to care about her friends especially Pad and may have feelings for him. Her mother, Medea Farklight, gave her life to protect Melody from Hartmann of the cabal. Her special skill is magic. Fiona *age: unknown *gender: female *height: 5'3" *weight: 99 lbs *homeland: Asgard *special skill: miracle Fiona is a mysterious amnesiac girl saved by adventurer Gilbert Brown from the Ancient father's cabal. She was known as the princess of the white order and of Asgard royalty, she is called the "Bearer of the White Wings" and was sealed in pandora's box for thousands of years. The cabal pursued her as she was the only one capable of touching the tablets the cabal desperately vies for. Her special skill is miracle (White Magic) (Note:Fiona was a guest character for a short amount of time). Gilbert Brown *age: 45 *gender: male *height: 5'8" *weight: 157 lbs *homeland: London, England *special skill: swordplay, firearms Gilbert Brown is Eddie's father and a famous British adventurer. He disappeared after saving Fiona from the cabal and his whereabouts where unknown until his son found him, injured in a battle with the Ancient father's cabal, he is said to be recovering at the Brown's mansion. His special skill is swordplay and firearms(Note:Gilbert is only playable for a short amount of time, after that, he becomes a guest character). Guest charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nostalgia_(video_game)&action=edit&section=4 edit Guest characters are characters that join the party for a temporary time as guests, guest character's equipment cannot be changed nor can they be controlled in battle but they do follow the same turn order in battle. Scarlett Fellini *age: 25 *gender: female *height: 5'6" *weight: 118 lb *homeland: Italy *special skill: swordplay Scarlett Fellini is a lone-wolf sky pirate and flies in her deep crimson airship the Esperanza. Her long-lost sister Astell was being controlled by the cabal and was convinced she was dead until she was reunited with her after defeating her controller Yang Gui. Her special skill is swordplay. Carlos *age: 35 *gender: male *height: 5'9" *weight: 154 lb *homeland: Mexico *special skill: firearms Carlos is an agent of the royal exploration agency. Carlos appears suddenly and is skilled at investigation, infiltration, and destruction. He is trusted as Director Fogg's right hand man and because of this, goes along with Fogg's plan, he ends up having a change of heart near the end of the game. His special skill is firearms. Magi (also known as the "Lightning") *age: unknown *gender: female *height: 4'6" *weight: 79 lb *homeland: Germany *special skill: psychic power Magi is a member of the royal exploration agency with psychic powers and a past in the cabal. Born weak, she lives in a wheelchair. She can stop time for a limited period which is how she stunted her own growth, she is actually an old woman in the body of a child, Magi, along with Shirley, are the only two to oppose Fogg. Her special skill is psychic power and also has healing abilities. Astell Fellini (also known as the "thousand masks") *age: 19 *gender: female *height: 5'3" *weight: 88 lb *homeland: Italy *special skill: transformation Astell Fellini is a former elite of the Ancient father's cabal. Her memory erased and manipulated by the cabal until Scarlett risks her life for her, reuniting the two sisters, she appears to be manipulative but has a kind heart. her special skill is being able to transform into anyone at will and her weapon is a parasol. Yang Gui (also known as the "vacant") *age: unknown *gender: female *height: unknown *weight: unknown *homeland: China *special skill:sorcery, astral projection Yang gui is an elite of the Ancient father's cabal and is the manipulator of Astell. disguised as a member of the royal exploration agency, she fools Eddie, in truth she has no physical form and can't be attacked. Her special skill is astral projection which is how she can keep her body safe from harm, she also has healing abilities. other guests: *'Fiona' *'Gilbert Brown' Ancient Father's Cabalhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nostalgia_(video_game)&action=edit&section=5 edit The cabal are a group of elites who are the main antagonists of Nostalgia and are ruled by their leader Terra, they desperately want to obtain the ancient tablets only Fiona is capable of touching which is why the cabal relentlessly pursue her and use her to get to the tablets and open the gate to asgard with the tablets. Carmine The "Invincible" *age: 39 *gender: male *height: 6'1" *weight: 181 lb *homeland: Italy *special skill: swordplay Carmine is an elite of the cabal and has the power of invincibility;he can instantly cure all damage. He also takes pride in being a knight and is of Italian ancestry, he is the strongest elite of the cabal and lords over his fellow elites. His special skill is swordplay. Hartmann the "Silent Guru" *age: 52 *gender: male *height: 5'7" *weight: 146 lb *homeland: Mervielle Village, France *special skill: magic Hartmann is an elite of the cabal and is the oldest elite. Though a wizard born in Mervielle village, he was banished for abusing his magic and using it to soothe his own desires. He is the killer of Melody's mother and of the village elder and is killed by Melody for revenge. His special skill is magic. Roswell the "God's Right Hand" *age: 28 *gender: male *height: 5'9" *weight: 134 lb *homeland: France *special skill: invention Roswell is an elite of the cabal and the cabal scientist. Roswell, being a top scientist, often builds weapons for the cabal such as airships and works for the cabal's technical department. His right arm is mechanical. His special skill is invention. Kakyo the "impenetrable" *age: 33 *gender: male *height: 5'7" *weight: 137 lb *homeland: Japan *special skill: swordplay Kakyo is an elite of the cabal. He manages the cabal's secret Mt.Fuji base in Japan and is a descendant of samurai. He has the blood of ogres and can literally walk through anything. His special skill is distorting matter and swordplay. Terra the "Emperor" *age: unknown *gender: male *height: unknown *weight: unknown *homeland: unknown *special skill: unknown Terra is the emperor of the cabal, his real name is Fredrick. Years ago Terra worked alongside Gilbert and Fogg as an adventurer. He plans to collect the tablets and open the gate to asgard to harness the power of the tower of the sun to destroy the world. His special skill is unknown. other elites: *'Astell the "Thousand Masks" (former)' *'Yang Gui the "Vacant"' *'Magi the "Lightning" (former)' Royal Exploration Agencyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nostalgia_(video_game)&action=edit&section=6 edit The royal exploration agency is an organization disguised as a museum. The agency pursues the tablets as well but for different reasons, to prevent the cabal from obtaining them, the agency ends up betraying the protagonists and reveal that they used Eddie to get to the tablets so Julius Fogg can obtain the power of Asgard for himself. The only ones to oppose are Magi and Shirley Julius Fogg *age: 48 *gender: male *height: 5'8" *weight: 161 lb *homeland: London, England *special skill: N/A Fogg is to many, just the royal museum's chief curator, but in truth he is the director of the royal exploration agency. He betrays the protagonists to obtain the powers of asgard for himself by stealing the tablets. He has no special skill. Shirley Crawford *age: 27 *gender: female *height: 5'6" *weight: 123 lb *homeland: America *special skill: archaeology Shirley is a member of the royal exploration agency. She admires Gilbert as her master and honors his work. she will become a great sympathizer to Eddie and, along with Magi, are the only two to oppose Julius Fogg. Her special skill is archaeology. other members: *'Carlos' *'Magi' The Black Orderhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nostalgia_(video_game)&action=edit&section=7 edit The Black Order are a trio of gods who waged a war against the White Order (Fiona) and lost, the result left them sealed in pandora's box for thousands of years along with Fiona and after being released try to exact revenge on Fiona with Metheus stealing the vessel of Terra to return to asgard and use the cabal to do so. Metheus the "Bearer of the Black Wings" *age: unknown *gender: unknown *height: unknown *weight: unknown *homeland: Asgard *special skill:unknown (possibly black magic) Metheus is the king of the black order and ancient ruler of the asgard underworld. Defeated by the white order, it was sealed in pandora's box for thousands of years and used Terra's body as a vessel to return to asgard and exact it's revenge. It has a special hatred for fiona and it's special skill is black magic. Frey *age: unknown *gender: male *height: 8'3" *weight: 502 lb *homeland: Asgard *special skill: swordplay Frey is the king of swords who was sealed in pandora's box for thousands of years. He seeks prosperity for the black order and tries to exact revenge on Fiona. His special skill is swordplay. Freyja *age: unknown *gender: female *height: 7'9" *weight: unknown *homeland: Asgard *special skill: unknown Freyja is the goddess of death who was sealed in pandora's box for thousands of years. She has a special hatred for Fiona and tries to kill her. She has the skill of instant death. Major Recurring Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nostalgia_(video_game)&action=edit&section=8 edit *'Jim Evans' Evans is Gilbert's long time overweight friend and supporter of Eddie. Evans is in search of the world's hidden mysteries and treasures as the deputy chief curator of the royal museum. *'Beatrice Fitzgerald' Beatrice is an aristocrat living in london's west end and often gathers information for the protagonists. Beatrice is actually the older sister of Pad's mother Elisabeth, making her Pad's aunt. Reception: 72-IGN 72-Metacritic 6\10-Gamespot Category:Games For The Nintendo DS Category:Role Playing Games Category:E10+ Rated Games Category:2000's Games Category:Games By Tecmo